Recording data to media, such as DVD-Video discs, generally necessitates incorporating anti-piracy mechanisms to prevent the illegal reproduction of the recorded content. Various Digital Rights Management (DRM) schemes have been developed to prevent such illegal reproduction. For example, Content Scramble System (CSS) is a technology used pervasively on commercially produced DVD-Video discs. CSS decryption/encryption keys, such as title and disc keys, are licensed to manufacturers who incorporate them into products such as DVD drives, DVD players and DVD-Video discs.